plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Base Z (PvZH)
:For the map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Moon Base Z. 225px |cost = 3 |class = Crazy |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |tribe = Science Environment |ability = Zombies here get Overshoot 3. |flavor text= Zombies landed on the Moon? Many believe it's nothing but a conspiracy theory, and yet, here's the proof.}} Moon Base Z is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives a zombie in it the Overshoot 3 trait. This ability persists until Moon Base Z is overridden by another environment. Origins It is named after the map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name. An Uplink Bot is seen on this card. This may be referencing how both the Uplink Bot and Overshoot trait bypass everything in their way and hit their target. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Science Environment *'Ability:' Zombies here get Overshoot 3. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Zombies landed on the Moon? Many believe it's nothing but a conspiracy theory, and yet, here's the proof. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This environment will allow the zombie here to do at least 3 damage to the plant hero most of the time, regardless of whether there is a plant in that lane or not in a similar fashion to Disco Dance Floor (which has no base strength either). This includes zombies with no base strength like Cat Lady and Barrel of Deadbeards. This environment is best used with zombies that have abilities that activate when they hurt your opponent. Certain zombies like , Cheese Cutter, or Dr. Spacetime will activate their ability right away before combat. Abracadaver is extremely effective with this environment as he can do 3 damage to a random plant right away before combat as long the plant hero does not block. To make this environment even better, having no plants in that environment could allow zombies to activate their ability twice or do additional damage to the plant hero. You can also go one step further by combining this with a Bullseye zombie or Disco-Naut, which will guarantee the 3 damage not be blocked by your opponent before combat. Be aware, however, as zombies that already have Overshoot 2 will have it replaced with Overshoot 3, not added onto it. Since this is a science environment, Professor Brainstorm can use this with Interdimensional Zombie to transform him, and even after transformation, the resulting zombie will still have the Overshoot 3 trait. Against This environment becomes dangerous if your hero is low on health, especially if a zombie has an ability that activates when they hurt the plant hero, or the Bullseye trait. If possible, try to remove this environment immediately with one of your own, or destroy any zombies that benefit from hurting you directly. However, you will not be able to react to it on the turn it is played. Therefore, you can only remove it the next turn. Gallery MoonBaseZstats.png|Moon Base Z's statistics moonbasezcard.png|Moon Base Z's card MoonBaseZGrayedOutCard.png|Moon Base Z's grayed out card ArtilleryWorldCardImage.png|Moon Base Z's card image Artilleryworld.png|HD Moon Base Z (seen in-game) Artillery World.png|Moon Base Z's sprites MoonBaseZGameplay.png|Moon Base Z on the field, alongside Mushroom Grotto and Venus Flytraplanet Giant MBZ.jpg|Gigantic Moon Base Z due to a glitch Trivia *Ironically, Wing-Nut insists that Zombies never landed on the moon. *Depending on the zombie, if a zombie with no ability is played in it, the zombie will play its unused animation. **In more cases than none, the zombie in question will only reset its idle animation. This happens commonly with zombies with no abilities on the field (or at least with no scrapped abilities on the field). Category:Science cards